


sent at 4:35 pm

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, this is. bad. i am. very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to:(t)hot topic4:35 PMWhy did you need chloroform?
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	sent at 4:35 pm

“So, R. Quick question.” Vanitas adjusts the phone he’s holding, and the aforementioned absolutely dreads those words. Vanitas is fully aware of that, _especially_ because it’s two AM.

He leans back into his pillows, glancing towards the open window. The cold air of the night is oddly comforting. 

“ _What_?” R snaps, though he sounds more tired than anything. Vaguely, Vanitas wonders if he woke him up. 

..... Oh well. 

Vanitas gets up to stretch in his bed, slowly reaching for tattered shoes. 

“How much is chloroform and where can I buy it?”

The silence that follows the question - then the heavy, almost disappointed sigh - makes his lips twitch into a grin, holding back a quiet laugh. 

**to:** (t)hot topic

4:35 PM

Why did you need chloroform?

**to:** replika

4:36 PM

oh u know ;)

**to:** (t)hot topic

4:38 PM

....

4:40 PM

Are you going to do something reckless?

**to:** replika

4:44 PM

nah, dw babe

R shifts his position against the wall, biting the inside of his cheek almost harshly as he reads over that. He lets out a soft sigh, fighting down the flush spreading across his cheeks as he comes up with a reply. 

**to:** (t)hot topic

4:47 PM

Ugh. Don’t get in trouble.

**to:** replika

4:48 PM

i never do

**to:** (t)hot topic

4:50 PM

You know neither I nor Naminé have the money to break you out of jail. 

**to:** replika

4:52 PM

srsly, babe. dw. 

**to:** (t)hot topic

4:55 PM

Fine. 

**to:** replika

4:58 PM

say hi to nam for me, fucker. 

**to:** (t)hot topic

5:00 PM

Come over here and say it yourself. 

**to:** replika

5:03 PM

fine, i will l8er.

**to:** (t)hot topic

5:05 PM

You better. I’m holding you to that. 

**to:** replika

5:06 PM

:eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

**to:** (t)hot topic

5:09 PM

What?

**to:** replika

5:12 PM

lmao nvm. omw

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw im doing literally all of this on my phone  
> pls go easy on my baby ass. comments & kudos wld be appreciated but /shrug/


End file.
